


Another Thing About the Summer

by Birdbitch



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can’t stop staring at this bead of sweat on the side of David’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Thing About the Summer

It’s hot and David’s got a bead of sweat climbing down the side of his face while he’s typing at this machine that keeps jamming up because he hasn’t had the time to go get it serviced. When it’s just him and Jack in the apartment, he’s got his shirt undone and his suspenders down, hanging at the sides of his waist wishing they were up on his shoulders. Jack doesn’t bother, not in July, when he’s drenched from working out in the heat. The windows might be open, but there’s no cool breeze that’s coming in.

(“We could get a fan,” David had said back in May, because it wasn’t like there weren’t these mechanical monsters that could cut off a guy’s finger hanging around in the windows of the shop across the street.

“Save your money,” Jack had said. “It won’t get that hot, anyways.”)

Jack’s eyes are focused on that single bead of sweat. He’s sitting across the room, on the bed they’ve been sharing, and he keeps trying to swallow like that might bring any moisture back into his mouth. He’s being good. Doesn’t want to interrupt Dave or nothing. But he’s awful distracted by that sweat, by the way David keeps darting his tongue out whenever the typewriter jams and he has to fix it, by nearly everything, and he keeps rubbing at his face like it might make him stop staring. It doesn’t work and his eyes fall back onto the side of David’s face. Eventually, he moves, gets up and makes his way over to the side of the desk.

“Hey,” he says, and David looks up at him before looking at the clock on the opposite side of the desk.

“Hey yourself. You could have told me to stop, you know.” And he wipes at the side of his face and the back of his neck, and Jack laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, like you’d’ve listened.” He reaches over like he’s going to run his fingers through David’s hair, but he thinks better of the motion and slides his palm against his cheek, thumbs his lower lip and doesn’t move. David tilts his head into the touch and it looks like he’s thinking about biting Jack’s thumb, but he doesn’t do anything with his mouth. He doesn’t have to. Jack leans down and kisses him either way and he kisses back, standing up into it so he can move away from the desk. He pushes Jack back towards the bed, puts his hands on his shoulders and rubs the skin with rough fingerpads.

“Sorry. I meant to pay more attention to the time,” he says, and Jack shrugs and ducks his head to nip at the side of his neck.

“Don’t worry so much about it. We’ve got all night.” And it finally feels like there’s something like fresh air coming in through the window, so maybe they do have all night.


End file.
